


Me Without You

by Krazykoolkitty214



Series: Flower Boys [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cutesy, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazykoolkitty214/pseuds/Krazykoolkitty214
Summary: Adam and Shiro were supposed to be going out for the night.Thanks to Keith, Lance and Matt, the duo might find happiness.





	Me Without You

Adam walked around town, as Veronica, Ryan, James, and Ina trailed behind him. James was currently talking to him about classes, and the need of help and support. Veronica was spying for something to get Nadia, as their anniversary would be coming up soon. Ina and Ryan seemed to be having a small conversation about the importance of trains in rural areas.

It was just one of those days.

"So, can Keith help me out this weekend?" James asked the Japanese man, who looked at the ground.

"I mean, you should ask him. He might have plans with Pidge this weekend, or nothing at all. Hey, what's that shop over there?" Shiro wondered, pointing towards a small shop on the corner of Hira Ave. James blinked, spotting the shop where Shiro was pointing at.

"Oh, that's Allura's shop. Want to go and check it out?" James asked, frowning and cocking his head a bit. Shiro shrugged.

"Nah, I'll come later. Now, all four of you need to head back to the Garrison before Iverson bites your heads off," Shiro replied, smiling a bit. The Cadets nodded, all of them hearing his words. 

"I'll be back with Lance. He might know what to get Nadia anyway. Now let's hurry the hell up! We're going to be late. Bye Capitán," Veronica said, as the four Cadets said their farewells before running off. They were at the corner already, and Shiro snorted. He stopped walking, eyeing the flower shop beside him with beautiful tulips and gardenias. He might have also noticed the young adult helping out a few customers in there. Shiro continued walking.

He might come here sooner then he thinks.

...

Shiro came back downtown, with Matt, who was currently playing a game on his Android. Shiro couldn't understand why the difference between an IPhone and an Android could be a disaster in the known universe. He only hoped that in some other universe, it was different. 

"Hey, look at this flower shop. Looks new, huh?" Shiro told Matt, trying to be discreet yet collected like the adult he was supposed to be seen as. Matt looked up at him, then the shoo, then back at Shiro. He straightened his back, setting his phone down with a frown.

"Who's in there?" Matt questioned, pocketing his phone. Shiro flushed, rocking on his feet.

"Whaaaat? No one, psh, you're hilaaaarious," Shiro waved off, as Matt raised an eyebrow in amusement. He sighed, before grabbing Shiro's prosthetic, and rushing into the flower shop. 

As they entered, the once cool temperature was now warm again, as their noses smelt the fresh scent of plants around them. Shiro spotted roses, lavenders, forget-me-nots and daisies before noticing the man at the cash register. 

He had tan skin, light brown hair, and square-framed glasses. He also had broad shoulders, his shirt showing his arms that were a bit muscled...

Yeah, let's go with that.

Shiro looked down, as Matt walked towards a few flower pots. He gave Shiro a hidden smirk, making Shiro flush, and walk away from the little shit.

"Hey, my girlfriend and I are going on a date soon, and I really do not want to buy her roses, since they're so cliché, and I'm not a basic bitch. What do you got, hot shot?" He heard Matt ask the guy. Shiro blinked, mouth opened. 

Matt just _McClained_ the man. Fuck.

He heard the guy snort in amusement, and Shiro thought he was going to die soon, oh shit help him.

He didn't hear what they talked about, so Shiro got a cactus, with a lovely blue flower sprouting. He set it on the counter, awaiting for the guy to arrive,  but instead saw a woman with platinum blonde hair arrive instead. Dang it.

"Hi, welcome to Altea! I'm Allura. Is this all?" She said politely, sounding posh with her English accent. Shiro blinked, before nodding at the dark skinned woman with bright blue eyes.

"Nice. That's 12.35," she replied, punching it in the register with a smile. Shiro fished out his wallet, giving her a fifty. The Garrison payee him too much, to be honest.

"Keep the change. Thank you, uh, Allura," Shiro smiled grabbing the cactus from an opened mouth woman. She blinked out of her stupor ,her eyes glittering.

"Your welcome! Thanks for coming to Altea! Hope to see you soon," she smiled brightly. Shiro nodded, before grabbing the cactus and walking out. He saw Matt waiting for him at the door, before getting stopped by the cute guy.

Shiro blinked, turning towards the guy. He was currently blushing, biting his lip, but his light brown eyes determined.

"Uh, I think you're cute, here's my number," he said, flashing a paper towards Shiro. He looked down at the outstretched hand with a blink, before taking it with a blush of his own.

"Thanks," Shiro flushed darker, as the guy smiled. He walked out of the store, with a smug Matt. Shiro looked at the paper, seeing the man's number. 

_I think you look absolutely handsome, here's my number:_

_*** *** ****_

_\- Adam_

Shiro gave out a goofy smile, before typing it in his phone.

**Shiro:**

Hey, it's the guy who you gave the number to.

My name is Shiro :)

**Adam:**

Hi!

My name is Adam :D

...

For a week, both men talked with one another, figuring each other out. Another week passed, and a date was set out after Shiro had a day off.

Now, he was freaking out.

"What if I'm not good enough, you three? I mean, he's so handsome, and I'm a wreck with one functioning arm!" Shiro's lip wobbled, as he began to pace around the room. Keith and Lance were sitting on the couch, being called from their shared apartment a couple of blocks away from Shiro's place. Matt was also there, sine he was there when the whole show down happened. 

Keith looked up with concern, setting his phone down on the coffee table. "Excuse me? Shiro, you are the best fucking pilot from the Garrison. You are compassionate, patient, kind and to be honest, the second best human being after Hunk," he spewed out, giving his brother a cross look. The older man turned to him, a frown setting on his face. 

"So? A lot of people are like that! Why did he choose me?" Shiro whined, looking dreadfully at his prosthetic. He didn't like it, even though it fit with his muscle build.

He hated it, since he was stuck going to Kerberos, and when they landed, he got shot down, making him lose his arm and Matt walk with a brace.

It sucked.

"Shiro, you have the heart of gold, and you share it with everyone you deem fit. That's why you're my hero. Always will be, always have been. You inspire a lot of people to follow their dreams, and God damn it, if this guy is your dreams, then fucking chase him and don't let him out of your grasp. He's one lucky guy to have a date with the one and only Takashi Shirogane," Lance told him, ending it with a friendly, yet stern smile. 

Matt turned to Shiro, looking at him with determination. "Shiro, you've been my best friend for years and years. You know I never steered you in the wrong before, and that I care about you. So when I say that that man is a good guy for you, then take your chances. He likes you for you, not for the way the Garrison set you out to be."

Shiro looked at the trio, with a sense of pride and happiness blooming in his chest. These three were here to help him out, and if anything were to happen, then Shiro could count on them for their rescue. He nodded with a sense of determination.

"Alright then," and as he said those words, the buzzer rang. Keith jumped up, opening up the door. There was Adam, awaiting for Shiro with a bouquet of flowers. 

"Hey, Adam, was it? Hurt my brother, and no one will know you existed," Keith smiled brightly, before letting Shiro go. Shiro blinked, as Lance and Matt laughed.

He turned to Adam, rubbing his neck with a sheepish smile. "Sorry 'bout that. He's overprotective, I guess," Shiro told him, flushing softly. Keith was heard chuckling and whipping out his blade.

"Oh, don't worry. My family is the same. Here, I got you flowers. The Hydrangea means  _heartfelt emotions,_ the Daffodils mean  _new beginnings, joy, and happiness._ The Gladiolus symbolizes  _strength of character, faithfulness_  and  _honor_. They reminded me a lot about you,  to be honest," Adam flushed handing over the bouqet. Shiro began flushing all over, as Adam recounted the flowers' meanings. 

"Thank you. I'll be back, let me set them in some water, and we can go our way," Shiro beamed with a blushing faces and Adam flushed as well, nodding. Adam saw how carefully Shiro place the bouqet in a vase with water. It was honestly adorable.

Shiro grabbed a jacket, before turning to the dumbstruck trio on the couch. "Don't make a mess. Looking at you Lance, and Matt. Keith, keep them in check, see ya," and with that, he closed the door before hearing the noises Lance and Matt produced.

Shiro turned to Adam, a never ending smile awaiting on both mens' faces. Adam waved an arm out for Shiro to hold on to.

"Shall we, sir?"

"We shall."

And Shiro held on.


End file.
